


Limp Noodle

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, pwp.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei and Heero are being held prisoner on the Moonbase by OZ. Duo is also caught and tossed into the cell with them. Somehow what transpires was not in OZ's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limp Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairings: 2x1x5 
> 
> Written: April 2004 - ShenLong
> 
> Authors Notes: The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it... Pairing to be 2x1x5... The food; noodles or spaghetti.... Setting: an OZ cell. Try to involve a little bondage if possible. Challenger: Angel Duo...
> 
> Mission Accepted.....

Heero looked up as the heavy door opened and a body was tossed inside. Legs stumbled before giving way, sending the torso they were supporting to the ground. The door closed firmly, returning the cell to its dim state once more.

A groan from the lump on the floor informed Heero that it wasn't a corpse, at least not yet.

"Oh, man, did someone get the number of that mobile suit?"

"Duo?"

"Yeah, it’s me. Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?"

"I think I'd prefer Santa Claus," Wufei's voice cut coldly through the air.

"You'll be asking for the tooth fairy next," Duo muttered as he dragged himself upright.

Heero sat quietly watching the long haired pilot as he staggered to his feet, swayed and then dropped to his knees.

Unable to keep his balance with the throbbing in his head, Duo sank to his knees and opted to shuffle his way over to the other two pilots.

"Nice to see you on your knees, Maxwell." Wufei couldn't help the snide remark. He'd been on the receiving end of several of Duo's pranks in the past and wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get his own dig in.

"Don't think I'm begging you for anything, Chang. You haven't got anything I want," he shot back as he arrived at his destination and slumped next to Heero.

"Are you okay, Duo?"

Duo cracked open an eye. "I'll live," he returned. "Just need some rest first."

The Deathscythe pilot rested his head against Heero's thigh and drifted into a light slumber. The sound of the door opening a little while later stirred Duo into semi wakefulness, the accompanying smell of food however brought him to full consciousness. He felt Heero shift a little as the OZ soldier entered the cell.

The three pilots stayed motionless as the soldier placed three trays on the floor and then retreated. The door closed firmly once more and the pilots were left to themselves.

"Room service, now that's what I like to see," Duo quipped, his body feeling a little better for the short rest. He heaved himself up to his knees and made to move towards the food when he felt a tug on his braid. "Ow!" he yelped and turned to see why Heero had yanked on his hair.

"It might be drugged."

"I doubt it."

"Yuy's right. It could be drugged." Wufei tossed his words in for good measure.

Duo stared at the pair. "I don't think OZ is planning on killing us just yet."

"How do you figure that?" Wufei asked, his own stomach beginning to rumble as the smell invaded his nostrils.

"Simple. They haven't gotten any information from us yet." Duo gave a cheeky grin. "That is unless you have been flapping your gums."

Wufei went red with rage and began to splutter. Heero turned away to hide the snicker.

"Well, now that we have that sorted out, I'm gonna eat." Duo crawled across the floor to the trays and lifted the lid off one of the plates. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. "Ahhh... Spaghetti Bolognaise. One of my favorites."

Wufei rolled his eyes and then widened them. "Maxwell!?"

Duo turned around. "Yes, Chang?"

"Your handcuffs?"

Duo grinned and waved the handcuffs in the air. "Trick of the trade, my dear Chang."

"If you can get out of your 'cuffs then how about getting us out of ours?!" Wufei growled.

"You didn't ask."

"I'm asking now!"

Heero's head swiveled back and forth between the two. It was like watching a tennis match, only the ball was verbal.

Duo cocked his head, contemplating the request and then faced Wufei once more. "You didn't say 'please'."

Wufei began to turn purple, Heero wondered if the Chinese man was about to explode. Duo stood up and walked back to his fellow pilots. He knelt in front of Heero and produced a thin piece of wire from within his braid. The wire was duly slotted into the locking mechanism, a few twists of the wrists and a jiggle of the wire and the 'cuffs opened. Heero removed them and rubbed his wrists. "Arigato."

"You're welcome," Duo replied and then took himself across the floor to the food trays; picking two up he returned to the two pilots, placing one in front of Heero and the other in front of Wufei before claiming the third for himself. He removed the plate cover and inhaled the smell of the food. "Ahhh... Now that's what I call appetizing."

"And just how are we supposed to eat this, Maxwell?" Wufei growled.

"With your fingers, 'Fei. Surely you didn't expect OZ to give us utensils, now did you?"

Swallowing his pride, Wufei looked at the food and sighed. He tried to lift the plate and balance it, working out the best way to feed himself. If he held the plate he had no way of transporting the food to his mouth as his hands were still 'cuffed and he was damned if he was going to give Maxwell the satisfaction of hearing him beg to be released. He could always balance it on his knees, but when he tried that, the moment he let go of the plate it began to slide on the soft material of his pants, threatening to spill the contents into his lap. He gave a soft, frustrated groan.

Duo meanwhile had sat down by Heero and proceeded to eat his food. Carefully he picked up bits of the minced meat and sauce in his fingers, transporting it to his mouth where he popped it inside and rolled it around on his tongue before chewing and swallowing. "Mmm, tastes good," he murmured and then licked his fingers.

Watching Duo's obvious enjoyment of the food, Heero began to pick at his own plate, selecting a morsel and sniffing cautiously at it before carefully inserting it in his mouth. He was still a little wary of the food, thinking it may have been drugged, but then again, what Duo had said made sense. OZ hadn't interrogated them properly yet so it was unlikely they would kill them off without attempting to get some information first. His attention turned back to Duo and he barely caught the moan. Duo was sucking on a strand of spaghetti, the long, thin piece of pasta being drawn from the plate and into Duo's mouth, the sauce pooling on those sweet lips only to be swept inside by a pink tongue. Heero shivered. He'd been on the receiving end of that delicious mouth on more than one occasion and knew just what that strand of spaghetti was experiencing.

Getting more frustrated by the second, Wufei paused in his attempt at gaining nourishment, opting to see how his fellow pilots were coping. No sooner had his eyes raised from the plate and his dilemma than he was confronted with another 'problem'. Maxwell was devouring his food as usual, but it was the way in which he was eating his meal that annoyed Wufei. He glanced at Yuy and groaned inwardly. Yuy's eyes were also fixated on Maxwell, watching how those sensuous lips drew the spaghetti in, licking away the droplets of sauce.

The hairs on the back of Duo's neck began to prickle; he knew instinctively that both the other pilots were watching him. He smirked as he caught the look of lust in Heero's eye. He had no idea what Wufei's reactions would be, and frankly, he didn't care, the look that Heero was giving him set his blood on fire and his groin aching. He decided to have a little fun. "Mmm... Delicious," he moaned softly as he sucked another couple of strands into his mouth, making a great show of using his lips and tongue.

Heero moaned softly, the blatant teasing firing his hormones into action. Deciding to play the long haired beauty at his own game, Heero sucked up a strand of spaghetti, making a few *noises* of his own. He grinned inwardly as he noticed Duo's eyes darken slightly.

Watching the display before him, Wufei's mind was slowly going into shock. _Surely the pair of them wouldn't take this act any further?_ His body was hoping they would.

Completely oblivious to Wufei, the pilots 01 and 02 continued in their lustful teasing, mouths sucking sensuously, tongues flicking knowingly over lips while eyes appreciated and bodies became hotter by the second. Duo's eyes drifted to Heero's groin, noting the prominent bulge in the spandex. His own discomfort rose another notch. He growled softly and moved towards his lover, taking his meal with him. He sucked up another strand of spaghetti, hollowing his cheeks, a knowing smirk playing over his face.

Heero groaned - loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forwards and claimed Duo's lips in a fierce kiss, plundering the 02 pilot's mouth mercilessly.

When the kiss broke, Duo was panting, flushed and eager for more. He dropped his plate to the floor and grabbed Heero with one hand to the back of his neck, yanking him forward for another kiss while his other hand went for Heero's groin, fondling his lover roughly through the spandex.

Tongues battled; the scent of lust, sweat and spaghetti thick in the air.

Wufei watched silently, his mind telling him this wasn't happening, his body cheering them on while his cock jumped for joy.

Heero's hips began to push jerkily into Duo's hand. He wanted more of the touch, craved it; and by fuck he was going to get it!

Duo was grinning to himself, seemed his little tormenting session was paying off. Heero was just as horny as he was and given the laws of averages, his chances of enjoying a little sexual relief were increasing by the second, along with his arousal. He continued to ravish Heero's mouth while his hand busily kneaded and caressed the swollen flesh between Heero's legs, legs that were beginning to part quite nicely.

Groaning softly, Wufei had no problem keeping his plate of food balanced in his lap now. His erection acted as a stabilizer. Unfortunately his appetite had skipped town. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the two pilots who seemed to be welded at the mouth. He watched as Yuy's legs spread, Maxwell's hand obviously rather busy at the Japanese man's groin and judging by the pants, moans and erotic thrusting movements, Yuy wasn't exactly protesting the actions of Maxwell. His eyes gravitated towards Maxwell's groin; the usually loose pants had a definite outward appearance to them. For some reason, Wufei found himself feeling rather warm.

His body being tormented, Heero could only take so much. His hands drifted to Duo's pants and slipped quickly through the minefield of buttons to reach inside and grasp the hardened organ, pumping it a few times. Duo's hips pushed forward while Heero caught the moans in his mouth.

Trailing his other hand down from Heero's nape, Duo ran his fingers along the seamline of Heero's spandex, tracing the cleft of Heero's ass and drawing pants of frustration from his lover.

"Please."

"Please what, Heero?"

"Let me come. Take me, suck me or fuck me, I don't care which, I just have to come..."

Duo snickered while continuing to thrust his own arousal into Heero's willing hand. He loved it when Heero lost control and begged him for it. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to nail that sweet ass of yours?"

"Please."

"Okay, baby."

Wufei nearly choked. _Surely they wouldn't screw each other here... in an OZ cell... with him... watching?_

_Correction. Yes, they would._

Wufei closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the vision of Yuy on his knees while Maxwell pulled down his shorts, revealing the nicely rounded bottom. Although his visual sense might be off line, there was nothing wrong with his audio. Hearing the whimpered moans, he couldn't keep his eyes closed, traitorous lids had to open on him just as Maxwell was inserting a finger into Yuy's back passage. Needless to say; he remained riveted.

Searching around with his eyes for something to use as lube, the plate of spaghetti with its cooling contents came into view. The juices from the minced meat along with the sauce were gathering in an oily puddle to the side of the plate. With a grin, Duo dipped in, coating his fingers with the oily substance.

As the cool, slippery digit explored his crevice so Heero wriggled his hips. With Duo having pulled his shorts down to his knees Heero shifted his position and dropped his hands to the floor, leaving him on all fours, his ass begging for Duo's attention. His cock hung thick and heavy, swollen with desire underneath him and he longed to stroke himself. His eyes slid shut as a finger penetrated him and his mouth opened to allow soft mewling sounds to escape his throat.

Wufei was turning a deep shade of red. They had obviously forgotten about his presence and he knew he shouldn't be watching the other two pilots like this, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice; right? The sounds that Yuy was making in response to Maxwell's ministrations were to say the least - arousing. The ache in his own groin intensified and while he would never admit to it, he found himself enjoying the show.

Deciding his lover was prepared enough; Duo pushed his own pants and boxers down over his hips, freeing his ample length to the cool air of the cell. Quickly he coated his shaft with more of the sauce before positioning himself between Heero's spread thighs and placing the head of his cock against the begging hole. "Ready for me, lover?"

Heero growled.

With a wide grin that soon faded to a look of pure pleasure, Duo pushed forwards, sheathing himself fully in the warm, pulsing channel.

"Aaaa..." Heero moaned as his greedy hole eagerly sucked Duo's cock inside. God, how he loved to be fucked, to hand over the control to someone else and submit to them playing with his body.

Feeling the tight muscle relax around his length, Duo began to pull out slowly, delighting in the friction of Heero's inner channel against his sensitive organ. _Now this was heaven!_ Retreating until the head threatened to slip out, Duo lunged forwards, burying himself once more into that tight heat.

Heero's body began to rock with the force of Duo's thrusts, pushing back eagerly as he craved more of the torment. Cock throbbing and aching between his legs, Heero couldn't spare a hand to ease the pain of his arousal; he needed them both on the floor to stop himself from collapsing.

Angling slightly, Duo's cock began its search for Heero's prostate, and a few thrusts later - found it.

"Ahhh..." The scream of pleasure tore from Heero's throat and he slammed back against Duo, impaling himself further in an attempt to feel that again.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and both boys looked up in surprise. So engrossed in their activities they had forgotten all about 05.

Wufei, it seems, hadn't forgotten about them.

As Maxwell began to pound into Yuy's body it was all Wufei could do to stop from moaning out aloud. The erotic vision was almost too much for him to bear. When Yuy screamed his pleasure, Wufei's cock jumped in response and before he could do anything about it, the plate in his lap was usurped from its position and went crashing to the floor. Wufei's eyes widened in horror as cobalt and violet turned his way. Quickly he began to look for a way out, completely forgetting he was in an OZ cell and handcuffed to boot! _Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!_ He swallowed nervously as his attention was drawn back to the pair across from him. Both boys had ceased their activities and were slowly advancing on him, unreadable expressions on their faces. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead,_ he thought.

Duo's eyes narrowed, his movements stilled as his gaze focused on the Chinese pilot. His hand caressed Heero's flank, watching the myriad of emotions cross Wufei's face. With an evil smirk he withdrew from Heero's channel and nudged his partner.

Cobalt eyes fixed on the third member in the cell, Heero had been enjoying their activities, the presence of Chang having fled his mind completely. With the crash of the plate to the floor the reminder had come as a bit of a shock. Feeling Duo's reassuring caress, he relaxed a little. As Duo withdrew he grunted and was about to protest when Duo nudged him. He looked again at Chang, saw the nervousness as the Chinese boy looked for an escape. Heero smirked and followed his lover's lead.

The two half naked pilots stalked towards Wufei, who backed up until he met with the wall and couldn't go any further. His eyes tried vainly to look at anything other than the pair advancing on him but they were repeatedly drawn back. Strangely enough he couldn't help but notice that their ardor hadn't cooled in the least. Both boys were still sporting impressive erections; Duo's being slender and long like the rest of the youth while Heero's was a little shorter but thicker. Both cocks were an angry red, a sign they were displeased at having their pleasure interrupted. As they drew closer Wufei could clearly see the pearly liquid oozing from the slit on both cocks. Funnily enough his own erection hadn't faded either and now made its presence further known by twitching excitedly in his pants. "Ummm..."

Duo could see Wufei's excitement tenting the usually loose white pants and he licked his lips. Heero's eyes were also drawn to Wufei's groin and he gave a soft growl.

"If you wanted to join us, Wufei, all you had to do was ask. There wasn't any need to make such a loud noise to get our attention," Duo whispered as his hands went to the wall either side of Wufei's head while his lips feathered over Wufei's neck.

"We are more than happy for you to join us, Chang." While Duo was busy at the Chinese boy's throat, Heero made a bee line for those pants, deftly undoing the tie and allowing them to slip down over Wufei's hips. He assisted their descent by lifting the hem over the straining erection and moaning his approval as Wufei's assets were revealed. Cupping the swollen sac, Heero gently squeezed and fondled Wufei's balls, deliberately avoiding the organ that jerked and begged for stimulation.

Wufei's eyes began to roll back in his head, Maxwell nipping and licking at his throat, Yuy playing with his testicles; the combined sensations pushing him to the limit. He completely forgot he wasn't gay. Soft whimpers left his throat as his body was assaulted with pleasure, his hands were still cuffed at the wrists and there was nothing he could do to stop the onslaught. That's if he'd wanted to. Maybe he was gay after all. All Wufei knew was that his brain had left town, only the baser animal instincts remaining and they told him this was good. "Oh, God," he groaned.

"Want to join us, Wufei?" Duo's voice was low and husky, dripping with sex.

"Seems you have a rather large problem here, Chang," Heero murmured as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Wufei's cock.

Wufei shuddered and gave in. "Please," he croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"That's all you had to say, 'Fei," Duo responded. Carefully Duo eased Wufei down to lie on his back, the Chinese boy giving him a quizzical look. "Trust me, 'Fei," the braided boy said.

Like Wufei had any other option at the moment. There wasn't a whole lot he could do in his current state of arousal, not forgetting his bindings either.

With Wufei flat on his back, Duo turned his attentions back to Heero, pushing his lover to his knees again, this time though with Wufei underneath him. Coming eyeball to slit with Wufei's cock, Heero licked his lips hungrily.

Wufei suddenly found himself with Yuy's thick shaft centimeters from his face.

"Ever suck cock, Wufei?" Duo asked.

"No." The reply was thick.

"Then you're in for a real treat. Heero's cock tastes delicious and if you're as hungry as I think you are, then you're in for a real feast." Duo smirked and then grasping Heero's penis he rubbed the swollen head against Wufei's lips, lips that parted eagerly and soon sucked the head inside. Duo watched entranced as Wufei's mouth worked over Heero's cock, suckling happily. "You're a natural cock sucker, Wufei," Duo stated as he released Heero's penis and moved back to watch the two Asians pleasure each other.

While Wufei experimented with licks and sucks, Heero quickly engulfed the 05 pilot's cock to the root, swallowing around the swollen head and causing Wufei to falter in his own task. Heero's mouth worked the length, licking and nibbling before inhaling the entire shaft again. Heero's sac swung lazily and Wufei paused in his suckling to sample Heero's balls. He licked over the wrinkled skin and gently drew one testicle into his mouth, carefully rolling it around with his tongue. Releasing the testicle he sucked the other one into his mouth, laving it with the same attention he'd given its predecessor.

Watching the two obviously enjoying themselves, Duo felt a little left out. His own cock twitched between his legs and Duo gave it a couple of pumps. Heero's ass was high in the air, the small stretched opening awaiting his return. Groaning, Duo moved behind Heero and knelt down, carefully positioning his knees on either side of Wufei's head. His cock strained towards the beckoning hole and Duo wasn't about to deny it the pleasure it sought. Taking a firm hold of Heero's hips, he pushed forwards, once more seating himself in the warm, moist channel.

"Ahhh..." Heero moaned as he was penetrated by Duo's throbbing length. He shuddered when Duo began to move, Wufei adjusting his position slightly to accommodate the cock that now moved with Duo's thrusts. Heero soon returned to his own pleasuring of Wufei's erection, the Chinese man tasting of spices and musk, a taste that Heero could easily become addicted to, just as he'd become addicted to the sweet, candy taste of Duo.

Finding a rhythm that would allow Wufei to continue pleasuring Heero without choking, Duo closed his eyes letting his sense of feel, touch and the sound around him guide him. His length was caressed with each plunge into the tight channel, gripped relentlessly as he withdrew and welcomed back with enthusiasm as he again sank into paradise.

Wufei quickly adjusted to the new rhythm, tilting his head slightly and allowing Duo's thrusts to push Heero's cock in and out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and with his head tilted the way it was he could clearly see up between Duo's spread thighs. He watched, fascinated as Duo's penis slid in and out of Heero's ass, balls swinging with the movement. Suddenly a wicked idea came into Wufei's head. Releasing Heero's cock he raised his head a little more, tilting it further and stretching his tongue out he was able to lick Duo's balls as they swung forwards on an inward thrust.

Duo jerked as a wet tongue played over his sac. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned and looked down. His eyes glazed, Wufei's tongue licking at him as he moved. He continued to watch as that pink tongue flicked over his sac and then... 

Wufei moved up a little more, his tongue pressing against the underside of Duo's cock and moving towards Heero's entrance.

The reaction was electric. Duo had anticipated it and held Heero's hips steady as Wufei's tongue connected with where they were joined. 

Heero groaned and bucked, the sensations of a tongue at his entrance while Duo's cock was methodically fucking him short circuiting his mind.

Unable to hold the position for as long as he'd like to, Wufei let his head drop once more, the strain on his neck too much for him. Now if he'd had his hands free... He returned to the impressive erection before him and resumed his earlier task of pleasuring Heero.

The sounds of sucking, grunting and the slap of flesh against flesh were the only noises to be heard inside the cell as each pilot fought against the rising tide of passion, trying to make it last as long as possible. Heero in particular was put to the test, suffering a double assault on his system. Duo's cock fucking his ass while Wufei sucked enthusiastically on his arousal. Even his iron control couldn't survive the double attack and when Duo connected with his prostate he knew it was only a matter of time before he tipped over the edge. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked even harder on Wufei's cock, determined to bring the Chinese pilot over the edge with him.

Duo tossed his head back, hips still thrusting, determined to reach his goal. Heero was so tight, his channel molding around Duo as if it were made for him. His fingers dug into Heero's hips, steadying both himself and Heero as the heat built in his belly, the end fast approaching. Striking Heero's prostate once more he began a chain reaction that saw them all tumble into nirvana.

Heero was the first to tip over the edge, unable to survive the continuous pleasure to his cock and ass. His orgasm tore through him, balls tightening as they forced his seed from within, flooding Wufei's mouth. 

Wufei was surprised at the amount of passion that spilled from Heero's slit and hastily he tried to swallow it all, some of the fluid escaping and dribbling down the side of his mouth.

With his orgasm tearing through him, his body shuddering with overwhelming pleasure so Heero automatically sucked harder on the shaft in his mouth. He could feel his passage spasming around Duo's length, the walls now ultra sensitive and he could feel every inch of Duo's cock clearly, even the throbbing pulse of the thick vein. Then he felt Wufei begin to stiffen and automatically pulled back a little, leaving more room in his mouth for Wufei's thick fluid. Seconds later the heated liquid jettisoned into his mouth and Heero drank it eagerly, enjoying the slightly bitter taste.

Wufei had never had a climax like this before, the pleasure built until he could no longer take it, the ache in his balls intensified, suddenly bursting free, searing through his nervous system so violently that he thought he would black out from the sheer exquisite torture of it. A guttural moan rocked the room and he vaguely realized it came from his own throat as his fluid pulsed from his cock to be swallowed greedily by Heero. Even when his well had run dry, the Japanese teen still suckled on him, the sensitive organ jumping with delight.

The cries that came from the two pilots beneath him fueled Duo's need further. Continuing to pump, despite the clenching of Heero's passage around him, Duo listened and watched as the bodies writhed and bucked, each lost in their own haze of euphoria. With the tightness of Heero's passage increasing it was getting harder for Duo to thrust. He felt his own release nearing, encouraged along by the moans of pleasure from his partners and he welcomed it. Giving in to the building torment in his gut, he felt it tear free and race through his groin, bursting free from his slit to be hungrily devoured by Heero's passage. The rippling of the heated walls milked his cock, demanding more of the thick fluid. A keening cry left Duo's lips, his back arching, fingers digging deep into the flesh of Heero's hips as his release was taken from him. With the last of the trembles passing through him so Duo collapsed against Heero's back, his heart racing and breath coming in gasps.

Heero bucked a little, Duo's weight becoming too much for him to bear in his satiated state. Duo got the hint and carefully withdrew; moving to the side and lying down next to Wufei whose eyes were closed. Heero shifted to the other side of the Chinese man.

"You think we killed him?" Duo teased.

Heero shook his head.

"Shut up, Maxwell and help me up," growled Wufei.

Snickering, Duo lifted himself up and pulled his pants back over his hips, tucking himself away, Heero doing the same. They both assisted the still 'cuffed 05 pilot to his feet, Heero pulling the white pants back up and Wufei quickly retying them as a blush crept over his cheeks.

The three pilots sat back down again, each picking up their plates, Heero and Duo commencing to eat again while Wufei just stared at his.

"What's up, 'Fei? Not hungry?" Duo asked.

Wufei turned his eyes towards the American and raised his 'cuffed hands, a strand of spaghetti hanging from his fingers. "It's gone all cold and limp," he said quietly.

Heero turned away, laughter threatening to spill from his lips.

Duo leaned forwards, mischief dancing in his violet eyes. "I can always warm it up and make it hard for you again, Wufei," he said with a purr to his voice as he winked and licked his lips.

"I was talking about the spaghetti, Maxwell," Wufei growled.

"So was I, Chang. Why, what did you think I was talking about?" Duo snickered innocently.

Wufei declined to reply but the red flush to his face said it all.

~ Owari ~


End file.
